Confessions of a Drunken Slut
by angelsinstead
Summary: What will Marty's confessions reveal? Mature subject matter.


_Author's Note: This story is based off characters from ABC's One Life to Live. I don't own OLTL, ABC, or the characters. This was written for entertainment only!_

(This story was written for a 2-hour Flash Fiction Challenge.)

Warning: This story contains mature subject matter and situations.

~*~o~*~

**Confession One: Sometimes when I am drunk, I go to sleazy bars and dirty dance with men.**

My husband doesn't know how drunk I get. He doesn't know how much the alcohol is controlling every aspect of my life. When I am drunk, I have the urge to be in a man's arms. When I am drunk, I have the need to be close to someone.

The other night, I met a guy at Rodi's. I had never seen him before, but he reminded me of someone I used to know. He approached me as I chugged back another beer. "Hey, beautiful, would you like to dance?" he asked me.

I couldn't stop myself; I wanted to be in his arms, his body moving against mine. "Ohhh yes," I said. "I want to dance with you."

"What's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Marty."

"My name is Caleb."

He put his arm around me, helping me steady myself upon my feet. I stared into those luscious blue eyes of his as he lead me over to the dance floor. As his arms banded around my waist, I melted into his embrace.

"I want you," I said as my body moved provocatively to the beat of the music.

"I want you, too," he revealed.

"Is there somewhere we can go to fuck?"

"How about the dark alley?"

We went into the dark alley and he pressed me up against some wooden crates. I growled low in my throat as he pressed that sexy body of his so tightly against mine.

"Fuck me," I purred. "Fuck me hard!"

He raised my skirt and pushed my panties aside. With little effort, his cock became buried in my warm, wet channel. "Ohhh it feels soooo good!" I moaned as I thrust my ass back against his pelvis.

"You're so tight and hot," he breathed as his body curved over mine. His hungry lips made contact with my neck as he sunk his fangs into my flesh.

"Ohhh God," I cried as he drank my blood and fucked me forcefully at the same time.

Later I realized that Caleb was a vampire. What would my husband think if he knew we had fucked? I prayed to God he never knew. Even though I loved him, I couldn't control my drunken urges. I was totally addicted to booze and casual sex.

**Confession Two: Sometimes when I am drunk, I masturbate.**

My husband doesn't know that when I am alone and he's on his business trips, I get drunk and masturbate. I lie on my bed and think of the man I have never forgotten. When we were younger, we had something phenomenal, but he had to ruin it all the night he raped me. I'll never be in his arms again, sharing what we once had, but that doesn't mean I don't still desire him. No one knows just how much I long to be in his arms.

When I masturbate, I lie down on the bed with my vibrator. Gently, I run soft caresses up and down my silken skin. I imagine that Todd is beside me and his eyes are shining in the darkness.

"I want you," I whisper. "I need you to fuck me."

Just like the night that I got so drunk and took him back to my place for our one-night stand, he's unable to resist my passionate whispers. He wants me just as much as I want him.

Our lips meet and I can taste alcohol in that sweet kiss. It's just like all the kisses we shared that night, before we became One.

"Marty, I need to be inside you. So deep inside," the Todd of my dreams whispers.

"Put your cock inside me, Todd," I urge.

As I fantasize, I slide the tip of the vibrator through the moist lips of my pussy. I aim it at my entrance and thrust it so deep into my snug depths. "Ohhhh Todd!" I cry out as I push the toy in and out of my tight hole.

Very soon I am cumming, spilling my juices all over the plastic toy. After it is over, I cry, because it wasn't really Todd - it was just an erotic fantasy. Todd is gone... and all I have remaining is this moment... and this need - this desperate aching need to get drunk again and find fulfillment with some other man.

**Confession Three: Sometimes when I am drunk, I sleep with women.**

My husband doesn't know that sometimes I long to sleep with women. He doesn't even know that I am bisexual. We have been together many years, but I have never shared that bit of information with him. When I get drunk, sometimes I can't stop myself. The urge to sleep with a beautiful woman fills me full of passionate longing.

The other night, I saw Tea and Blair together at Capricorn. I was sitting in the corner at a table, just watching them dance. They were totally flirting with each other as their bodies touched on the dance floor. A smirk came to my face as I sat there watching them. Who would have known that those two would become lovers, considering that at one time they had totally hated each other?

"Blair, Tea, can I talk to you?" I asked as I stood up and approached them.

"What do you want, Marty?" Blair asked as she gave me a frown.

Over the years, the one person that Tea and Blair had hated more than each other was me. They had always seen me as a threat when it came to their relationships with Todd and Victor. The animosity the three of us had felt for each other had been completely mutual.

"Go away, Marty," Tea said with hostility. "Blair and I are dancing."

"Yes, and I've have been watching you," I said. "You two are totally hot together. I must admit, I got excited just watching..."

"What?" Blair gasped, looking at me with an angry expression. "What were you doing? Spying on us?"

"I just don't think it's fair that the two of you get to have all the fun. I wanna play, too."

"You want to play with us?" Tea said in surprise.

"Hell yes," I revealed. "Is there somewhere the three of us can go?"

"You're drunk, Marty. You don't really want to sleep with us," Blair stated.

"Yes, I do."

Tea and Blair looked at each other as slow smiles appeared on both of their faces. "Come on. Let's go," Tea said as she started dragging me away toward the nearest exit.

"Where will we go to fuck?" I asked as Blair joined us.

"I have the perfect place," Blair stated.

She drove us back to LaBoulie and we had sex by the pool as the moonlight shone on the sparkling water. I lay on an air mattress on the concrete as they took turns with my body. "Ohhh it feels so good!" I exclaimed as Tea licked my pussy, and Blair sucked on my breasts.

"You're going to love this," Tea said as she withdrew her mouth from my sopping folds and thrust three fingers into my tight pink hole. She fucked me deep and hard as Blair settled herself over my face. I drove my tongue into Blair's slit as Tea made me cum.

After we had all came numerous times, I passed out in their arms. I prayed to God that my husband never found out what a drunken slut I had become. After all, I love him...

**Confession Four: Sometimes when I am drunk, I sleep with men I hate.**

My husband doesn't know that when I get drunk, sometimes I cannot resist my exes, even the ones I hate. Sometimes when I am really drunk, I want revenge for all the ways they have hurt me. I dream of making them pay.

One such night, only a few weeks ago, I showed up at the Manning Estate. "What are you doing here?" Victor asked when he saw me standing at his door.

Pushing him aside with anger, I stepped into the foyer. "I hate you!" I yelled. "You've hurt me... and you've made my life a living hell."

Victor frowned as I attacked him with my slurred words. "You're drunk as hell. You shouldn't be driving that way."

"I took a taxi, Victor," I stated. "And besides, that's not the point! You made me fall in love with you... but the entire time you told me lies! You're nothing but a jerk!"

He didn't argue with me, because he knew I spoke the truth. He barely even flinched when I slapped his face. He grabbed my hand in his to keep me from hitting him anymore.

"Calm down, Marty. It will all be okay," he said as he spoke to me gently.

"No, it's not. I love you ... and I love Todd... and I don't know what I am going to do," I whimpered. Having consumed so much alcohol; it all came pouring out; everything I had kept hidden inside.

I was sobbing as I went into Victor's arms, crying against his chest. "I love you... I LOVE you," I sobbed.

"I love you, too, Marty," he responded. "I will always love you."

He lifted me in his arms and carried me upstairs to bed. There, in the bed we had shared together when we were One, we made love again so tenderly. After it was over, we just held each other as I cried. After awhile, the tears had ended as I lay in the strength of Victor's arms.

"We could have had everything... but now we don't have anything... and I'm afraid I have to go," I told him sadly.

"Don't go, Marty," he begged.

"You have Tea... and I have Patrick, and he doesn't deserve this; he doesn't deserve for me to cheat."

I saw tears in Victor's eyes as I pulled away from his embrace. "I will always love you," I said as I walked away.

**Confession Five: Sometimes when I am drunk, I sleep with the man I love.**

My husband doesn't know that I feel tremendous guilt for cheating on him when I am drunk. I must be strong. I must fight these urges and never stray from the man I love.

"Ohhh Patrick, I love you so much," I cried out as I walked in the door after having left Victor's arms.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he took me into his warm embrace.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I realized just how much I love you, need you, and I never want to lose you," I said. "Patrick, I have a problem with alcohol... and I truly need your help."

"Ohhh Angel, I love you, too. And if you need help, I will do everything I can."

"I knew you would help me," I said as I caressed the side of his face. I smiled as I gazed into his rich brown eyes.

"Things are going to change. I am going to be a better wife to you. I am going to do everything I can to see that our marriage lasts."

"We haven't made love in so long... and I need you, Marty. Let's go upstairs."

I nodded as hand and hand, Patrick and I began to approach the stairs. "I need you," I murmured as he lifted me into his arms. "Make love to me."

He carried me up to our bedroom and gently placed me on our bed. "Let's make another child together, Marty... and our child will help you fight. You and I both know that you will need to stay sober throughout your pregnancy. Once the baby comes, you'll have something worthwhile to take your mind off of drinking. You're such a wonderful mother; I know you'd never drink around our child."

"Patrick, that's a wonderful idea," I said. "I'd like another baby. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl. I just want our baby to be healthy."

A smile played over his lips as his body covered mine. "A healthy baby requires a healthy mommy," he whispered. "Let's make one now."

I melted into his arms as I agreed to his proposal and imagined a new little one to love. On that magical night a child was created, a precious little soul. What my husband doesn't know is that I had been unfaithful. I will never know if the child I carry belongs to Patrick or to Victor. Either way, I know one thing; my child was created in love.

The End


End file.
